Xion
by HeroProject
Summary: (Under MAJOR construction)


**Just a bit of a note to make here: Since writer's block is eating my life away and probably you guy's patience, I could only do little tidbits and sections as, honestly, a lazy way to progress through the fic. I understand if some of you are unpleased by this, but really, I don't care about stuff like that. Let this authoress move on with this fic without being prevented by stuff like I mentioned. Thank you.**

 **And sorry for not updating for so long.**

 _Warmth._

 _It was the only memory she had remembered when she was only a newborn._

 _Not too hot, not too faint...It was the right temperature. The kind where you want to always cling to it and cuddle closer to become enveloped in it._

 _It was a soothing feeling._

 _The only remains of the moment was her tiny chubby hands grabbing hold of it and bringing it to her small, trembling fragile body._

 _She had wondered what source could it be to make her feel secure. Safe._

 _But..._

 _Where had the warmth gone?_

Warm sunlight stretches across the field of greenery grass once the passing cluster of white clouds revealed the sun's orb placed high in the blue skies. The lightly wooded area stood tall with healthy green trees under the spring seasonal conditions. Birds sang from the distance while small white butterflies can be spotted fluttering by soundlessly.

A small petite child had been lying on the grass staring up at the broad blue skies almost lost in their thoughts. Their velvet red dress stood out amidst the natural forestry.

How long has it been since the red cladded individual gazed into the sky blue space? Moreover, the time they lost themselves into the peaceful and soothing atmosphere and fell asleep?

The girl rubs her drowsy, half-lidded eyes quite bizarre for a human being to have.

They were a pair of red orbs that shine brilliantly under her naturally neutral gaze. The brilliance formed a mixture of red, pink, and white gradient shades around the irises. Her black pupils were cat-like when inspected closer. Slightly narrowed into slits that can pierce into your soul directly. The lack of the watery shine somehow emits the eyes as blank. Almost lifeless yet not in a way. It was also hard to read the emotions as well. On the other hand, they can be depicted as beautiful as gems. The luster shine contributes to them.

She releases a soft yawn.

Hopefully she hasn't worried anyone in the meantime...

Worried she might cause trouble for others, she sits up and then grabs a picture book lying next to her. Besides watching the mostly clear skies, she had also been reading the book titled **Ricordi Arcobaleno.** Rainbow Memories. A story of a small bird experiencing different colors and emotions flow into her mind, also illustrated in the cover.

It had been a favorite of hers not too long ago when her father had given the book to her as a birthday present. He seemed pleased when she accepted it with a great amount of love at first sight upon one glance of the cover. Since then, she kept it safe and protected as if her life depended on it.

A small smile curled her lips at the memory, a giggle elicited then. She stands to her small feet donning black mary jane shoes and white leggings, patted the dirt and bits of grass clinging to her dress off -front and behind, she reminded herself- and heads right back home which was just behind a few number of trees in. A grand mansion containing hundreds of rooms and fancy interiors and exterior things she wouldn't know how to explain stood in all its glory, clearly emitting an aura of the wealthy that would simply put others to shame.

The Vongola Headquarters, her residence belonging to the most powerful mafia family of all Italy.

 **X**

When she arrived on the headquater grounds, a tall gentleman in his late 40's wearing a butler uniform was by the back entrance where she was about to use. His auburn brown hair were slicked back, leaving two strands hanging by either side of his visible wrinkled forehead. His expression was calm and soften with meaning of kindness in his dark gray eyes as the young child had always seen. He bows his broad shoulders in greeting when the little girl approached close enough. Once straight, he spoke with a sophisticated air, "Welcome back, milady Xion. Has your break been enjoyable?"

Xion's nest of short naturally messy black hair bounced along when her head bobbed, albeit shyly. She mumbles out a quiet "Yes," in replying, not left unnoticed by the adult.

Weiss Ashton has been her assigned butler from the moment she was born. He had vowed under the Vongola Ninth -her father and current head of the Vongola family- to guarantee his youngest child would be safe and alive. Despite his kind and reliable personality, underneath his butler attire is a powerful man who must not be underestimated.

She doesn't know all the details though. But just knowing he's a trustworthy person to have as an ally is enough to ease her worries. Asking him not to reveal her secret hiding spot while she spends some time alone is an instance of such. He didn't appear worried to let a youthful child stay alone in a secluded area, as ironic as his duties were, however he was undoubtedly confidant not to let his charge be in danger. He said he would always keep an eye on her and has several tricks up his sleeve, that which left her confused yet curious. Although Weiss only said it was a secret as a response to her curiosity.

She has no clue what that could be, but if that meant everything would be alright, then she wouldn't insist further.

Weiss notices something atop her head. "Milady, you have some grass and dirt in your hair." He reaches out his white gloved hand to brush out the remains out of her black hair. After no traces were found, the butler suggests, "Would you like to have lunch now?"

The short girl nods.

Being the gentleman he is (a lady is a lady regardless of age), Weiss steps aside for the little lady to enter first. He follows afterwards, closing the door behind him.

As they head to the dining room, Weiss walked at his charge's pace, knowing fully well the wide distance gap between their strides.

"Today for lunch we have a variety of sandwiches nutritional for your dietary needs. Dinner will consist of grilled salmon with honey and clam chowder soup. Dessert will be pudding, your favorite." He smiles as he mentioned the girl's favorite food. As her butler, he is aware of her great love of said pudding.

A joyful smile curled Xion's lips. "I...I can't wait..." She spoke in her softly sweet and endearing voice sure to make the maids coo over the child to no end. If only they weren't quite distant of her relation to her gradually aggressive older brother the Ninth had took in years ago...

Weiss's gray eyes crinkled, and his lips fell. He swore to secure his milady's safety. As the years go by, she'll soon surely become exposed to the hideous world of the underworld she lives directly under. By that time, he will be prepared to face the consequences and dangers.

 **X**

Xion had been waiting by the entrance with Weiss beside her until she saw a small group of men in suits approach down the velvet red carpet. Her eyes sparked in recognition from one among the people.

Weiss bowed respectfully from his position as Xion unknowingly reached the hem of her dress and clutched the fabric lightly from nervousness.

"Papa..."

The man who held a cane in hand smiles upon the sight of his one and only daughter. "Oh, Xion. Were you waiting here for me?"

She hesitantly nodded, feeling the pressure under the other tall and intimidating men in black suits and shades standing behind him slowly crumble her confidence of staying in one spot.

Timoteo chuckles. "Thank you." He lets a subordinate hold his cane before he crouches, arms outstretched.

Without a word spoken, the little girl comes to embrace him.

"I'll be back soon. Be a good girl while I'm out, okay?" He mumbled into her ear reassuringly, resting his large calloused hand on her tiny back.

The gesture felt strong and safe. Nothing to fear of. She stared at his shoulder before letting out a confirmed sound. "Mm."

The two gave each other a meaningful squeeze before they released each other. Xion stepped aside as her father and his men moved pass her to exit the main entrance.

Xion watched them leave until the door had closed itself shut. Her orbs fell to the floor and her hands fiddled with the cotton dress.

Weiss, who had stayed silent in respect for their family interaction, crinkled his gray eyes as he watched her crestfallen expression.

She couldn't say it again this time. She couldn't express herself through words to her parent before he left. There were a lot of things she wanted to ask like any normal child would.

"Where are you going?" "When will you come back?" "Don't leave." "Please stay and play with me."

And most of all...

Xion slowly breathed in and out to calm her tightening chest from hurting.

She doesn't know what this feeling is. But it's not good. And she doesn't like it, for whatever reason she doesn't understand into words.

Somehow, she finds herself unable to project innocent words. It's not because of the scary and intimidating people behind her father muting her, but most likely herself that stood in the way. Something nagging behind her didn't want her to say anything to her father. As if wanting to shut others away.

However, a hug is enough for her. If a simple action conveyed so much messages, then perhaps she won't be needing them. At least for her age. Maybe one day when she becomes bigger, she would be strong like her father and tell him everything she feels. Everything she kept unspoken would then be revealed like an open book.

But for now, a hug is plenty enough.

 **X**

Xion read of friendship in one particular picture book that somehow stood out to her.

 _"The cat is a lonely cat who wanted to make friends. He wants to smile, love, and be loved in return."_

 _"But the mouse teases him, and said, 'You can't be friends with us because you're a bad guy! You have a scary face, angry eyes, and an evil personality. There's no way you will ever make friends!' "_

 _"The cat said, 'That's not true... I don't have a scary face. I don't have angry eyes. I don't have an evil personality. I'm not a bad guy...' "_

 _"The cat wept and woe in his sadness while the mouse left him."_

 _"Rainy days poured. The cat silently cries its tears._

 _Snowy days hailed. The cat curls up alone in the cold._

 _Windy days stormed by. The cat turns away from the persistent gusts._

 _Lightning strikes past. The cat trembles in fear._

 _Sunny summers flare. The cat surrenders to the heat._

 _Foggy hazes arrive. The cat is lost and unable to search his path._

 _Cloudy skies come. The cat stares sadly into the distance."_

 _"He one day hopes to have a friend beside him. A friend to laugh with, play with, and talk with."_

Her eyes stared at the illustrative book

The story had ended just like that. There was no happy ending, nor a concluded finale. Only a cliffhanger.

Had the book really ended so easily?

She looks the back of the book.

 ** _Part 2 of "The Cat's Obstacles" c_** ** _oming soon!_**

Xion never heard of a book with a not so good ending left as part one of a book. Are there some writers who do that where they split the story into two just because of a cliffhanger?

Xion felt her chest squeeze a tinge of sadness and pain. She had thought back to the sad cat's ending.

Why would the cat deserve this?

When she had asked Weiss about the strange method of publishing the book, he replied, "I believe it was only due to the author's decision. Although it's the first I've ever heard of."

She still felt uncomfortable how the book had left with a cliffhanger, but still looks forward to the next part in the future.

 **X**

Xion would sometimes see her older brother from a distance whenever the opportunity allows her. He would have what others would describe "unruly" both outer and inner characteristics, usually seen with a scary face Xion doesn't wish to see of her brother. Most of the time she is unable to due to her brother's violent attitude and how others wouldn't let her witness the foul behavior that might influence the little girl to become like him. Since then, the two siblings were separated on opposite sides of the expansive manor.

Aside from Xanxus, her older brother, there are three other older brothers she has.

Enrico, the oldest out of all of them, is heard to be more qualified out of the rest of the brothers to lead the Vongola family as the tenth generation boss. He has the looks, strength, and determination to inherit the title as the Decimo. However he doesn't understand the feelings of others below him and gets into fights, though not as much as Xanxus since Enrico himself is trying not to fall low as his level. Due to his strength, Xanxus would attempt numerous times to force him to surrender his candidacy so there'd be one less rival to compete against. Sometimes it'd result in failure, although most of the time they were interrupted by outsiders who want the manor to stay in one piece.

Ever since, the two would fish out glares at each other and rarely talk (who talks to their rivals like friends?) unless practically ordered by their father to at least speak their greetings to the other.

Of course that never works out without provoking the other into violence. It was then that the Ninth had a private meeting with the two had they quieted down. For the moment.

Enrico would first automatically send intimidating looks at Xion due to her and Xanxus' close similar looks, but then he'd feel embarrassed or even ashamed he had done that to the innocent sister who literally doesn't know what goes on behind the scenes. Only because of her relation to Xanxus had he not attempt to interact with her unless by pure coincidence. Xion doesn't understand his behavior, but doesn't attempt to get closer as well.

Next is Massimo, the second oldest, who's more level-headed, calculative, and decisive. Although not as strong as his elder brother, he is wise not to shamelessly pick his battles. He prefers to play as a tactician rather than a fighter. However if needed, he wouldn't hesitate to use his own power. He as well doesn't understand nor care of others emotions. The only difference is that he doesn't raise negative nor positive connections with others. He likes to play low as possible to not raise likelihood of attracting attention both good and bad.

As such, he and Xion don't exactly interact as much. Although both don't mind keeping their distances enough to sit a safe distance from each other.

Lastly is Federico, the third oldest and most favorable of the Ninth's to become the next boss of the new generation. He is a kind soul who would go out of his way to communicate with everyone, even with Xion and Xanxus. Although the latter's aggressive personality and glare lowered his determination to get close to him. He is a nice young boy who doesn't mind talking with the girl despite her quiet and shy self as well as her relationship with Xanxus. Many servants in the manor like Federico for how easily approachable he is. As a result, the Ninth would love to pass on the title of the tenth boss to Federico when the chance comes. However Enrico and Massimo are followed first above him respectfully. The downside to Federico is that he is the weakest out of the brothers and has no will to use violence as a way to fight the struggles of the mafia world.

He knew blood and war would shed, but his kind and sensitive heart would be unable to withstand the thought of it.

Overall, her brothers are tough to whip into shape. In several ways than one.

"Weiss..." She spoke up while the butler was watching over her by her side reading a book in the library.

"Yes, milady Xion?"

"Why...can't I see my _fratello_ (brother)?" She asked, feeling Xanxus grow farther from her as time passed.

He smiles sadly, understanding her emotions of what it's like to feel distant from a family member. "It's a complicated time between you, your brothers, and your father. It will all soon be taken care of with time."

"Really? Would everyone be happy...?"

"I do believe so. If you keep believing, you won't lose faith early on. Have hope in your siblings."

A twinkle sparkled in her reflective red eyes. She bobs her head.

"Okay..."

 **X**

Xion covers her eyes behind her tiny palms just when warm water poured over her hair, washing over the foamy pink shampoo.

She heard the disapproving "tsk" of the maid currently tasked to bathing the youngest child. The woman grumbles under her breath.

"Hair too stubborn. I don't like disobedient hair."

Whether the servant intended not to be heard, her complaint didn't go unnoticed.

Xion's eyes casted downwards as another splash of water overwashed her disheartened emotions.

Although this maid wasn't the first to comment on her hair (as past maids also have shared their suffers of tediously failing to straighten the knots), this one doesn't have a mute button.

When she had stepped out of the bathtub with a towel wrapped around her, she sensed the judgemental stare aimed behind her head.

The maid she didn't hear her name of proceeds to enwrap another towel around her hair. She then murmered seemingly to herself, "Look like boy too. Just like savage _brother_..."

Xion raised her gaze directly into her eyes for the first time since she stepped into her sights. Anger bubbled within her chest and soon her focus sharpening solely on the person before her. A red glint in her beady black pupils flashed for a split second. Despite that, the rest of her expression was neutral.

The woman flinched, shrinking a little from her glowing orbs. Although after a split moment she somehow regained her composure, faltering in her movements as she hastened to pat excess water from her monstrosity of hair.

Looks like she upgraded with a mute button.

 **X**

It was raining heavily one day. Xion was currently staring out the dripping window of murky gray clouds and drenched trees in her bedroom.

Time had felt a while since she had watched the weather shower hard during the day, palms cupping her cheeks and elbows propped on the window sill.

The situation somehow made her realize she had barely gone outside of the mansion grounds ever since she was born. The exceptions... She doesn't remember if there were any she hadn't recognized.

She had wondered why she wasn't allowed to wander into the village, even with Weiss by her side.

At one point she had the courage to ask her attendant why.

"The world is a dangerous place outside of this mansion. Strangers would go after you and do bad things." Was his response. He added with a smile, "Your father may grant you permission when you're old enough. For now, please be patient until then."

Xion was curious when would that prospect really occur, if any, but she believes her father and his decisions. So she didn't complain and instead patiently waits. There's no way she _wouldn't_ be able to leave the mansion in her entire life.

A knock resounded from the door. "Milady Xion, it is me, Weiss."

She broke her gaze from the windows to call out as coherently as possible, "C-Come in..." Which isn't as much as she expected, but it's progress.

The bedroom door clicked open. The butler settled his eyes on the youngest child, calm eyes now focused. "It is not safe to be too close. You might catch the flu from the cold windows." He advised the young child, tone kind and meaningful.

Her small head bobbed in understanding. "Okay."

He enters her bedroom kept neat to an extent, though it was due to the lack of decorations and items that reveal her character and tastes. A single stuffed cat resembling a tiger lay on her bed. Her books were inside her bookshelf neatly. On the surface of her desk were crayons splayed out and a childlike drawing of what must be Xion standing with her whole family and also Weiss beside them close to Xion.

Weiss looked away from the drawing to the window Xion was by. "It is time for dinner. Shall we?"

Hunger soon catching up to her thoughts, Xion brings her small feet to the velvet red carpeting. Weiss had pulled the matching red curtains together, shunning the gloomy-like scenery outdoors.

The adult accompanies his charge to the dining room, gravely keeping in mind of the dangers possibly lurking outside.

If anyone suspicious or dangerous ever happened to spot Xion's gaze, they must be rid of in the spot.

For her eyes may become the death of her.

 **II. Believing Hope**

 **I apologize for the sudden time skip from baby Xion born into poverty to child Xion living in a mansion. I think I'm going to keep it OC centric for now, unless I suddenly decide to change my mind.**

 **I planned to type more in this chapter but chose not to since I prefer the ending to be the closure for this chapter. More may or may not show up next time.**

 **Next update may come much sooner than before, now that I'm in the mood to type my plot bunnies.**

 **PLAR!**


End file.
